


untitled

by sexyeahgrande



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is sad, Derek reads a lot, M/M, but stiles tries to make him happy, idk what this is really supposed to be, im sorry for this, so is Stiles Mom, the hale family is brought up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyeahgrande/pseuds/sexyeahgrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just kisses stiles, kisses him like he hasn't kissed someone in years</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> so i was texting my friend and this just sort of happened? so its really not that great i didnt check over it or anything theres not even punctuation but i was texting my friend and ended up texting her this and so i decided to post it because why the hell not so sorry for any mistakes and what not and sorry for the lack of title im not that creative

derek is a bookworm and spends all his time reading random books he finds in his house and occasionally he'll come across one of his family's old story books filled with old fairy tales about werewolves and so he'll sit there for hours just reading through it thinking about how as a kid his dad would gather all the kids in the hale pack and read them stories from the book

and then Laura and Derek getting in trouble for fighting over who got to pick the story so in the end as their punishment neither of them got choose the story for 2 whole weeks and it was the worst thing in the world because no one else would choose their favorite stories in there so they had to go two weeks without hearing them

then stiles comes over one time while Derek is reading through it and he sits down next to Derek on the couch, and stiles always seeing the book around and never really understanding why this old fairytale book was still sitting around in Derek's apartment but as stiles starts reading through it he thinks he finally gets it he gets that it reminds Derek of his family, his pack he gets that it reminds Derek where he came from

and maybe when Derek gets up to order pizza for the two of then he picks up the book starts reading from the beginning and stiles realizes that it's a story about the hale pack where it came from and how it was formed and just as he's finishing up the story he hears someone coming in the door and he turns around to see Derek there holding their pizza and he gets up, takes the pizza from Derek and sets it down on the table and just hugs Derek and they stay there hugging for what feels like hours when it was really only like 5 minutes

then they sit down and eat the pizza and Derek starts talking about the book and how it used to be passed down generation to generation and tells stories about how when he was younger and he was feeling a little sad, maybe some kid at school made fun of him for always reading, so he would take the book and go sit out in the forest by his house and read it because that's what made happy and stiles realizes that Derek still does that, still reads the book when he's feeling sad because still years later it's what makes him happy

so stiles asks Derek what he's sad about and Derek tells him that he's not sad but stiles knows better, he knows Derek so he'll do anything to get Derek to talk and finally he does and maybe Derek would tell him some bullshit excuse at first saying that he just feels like no one cares about him but stiles knows Derek knows that's not true because Derek knows stiles loves him to pieces, he knows that Erica and Isaac and Boyd all cared about Derek and he knows that Scott loves Derek, for crying out loud he would do anything to make sure Derek is safe and Derek knows all of this so stiles just gives him this looking saying I know you're bullshitting me so then Derek will say he misses his family, he misses his family so much and it hurts him inside and while he has his new pack stiles knows it will never be his old one with his mom and dad, his siblings and cousins and stiles knows that he's telling the truth he can see it in his eyes and stiles feels his heart sinking because there's nothing he can do about, it's not like he can bring Derek's family back

so instead stiles starts talking about his mom to show Derek hey I've lost someone I care about a lot too and he knows it won't do much to make him feel any better because what's one person compared to a whole pack but its still a loss and Derek looks up at stiles and smiles anyway because he's trying and Derek knows that and by now they're holding hands across the table not really saying anything now just staring at each other

so stiles stands up dragging Derek with him and takes him upstairs and goes into Derek's room and on the way there stiles grabbed the book and so now they're standing there getting out of their clothes to where they're only left in their boxers and they climb into bed get under the covers and sit there together with stiles underneath Derek's arm his head on his chest while he reads to Derek story after story and maybe they don't get any sleep that night because they're reading and talking about anything and everything but stiles doesn't even care that he didn't sleep because Derek needed him and in that moment they both realize how deeply they both really love each other

so maybe by now it's 7am and Derek just kisses stiles, kisses him like he hasn't kissed someone in years and he takes the book out of stiles hand and sets it down next to the bed and just lays down and stiles follow him and they're laying Derek's chest to stiles back with Derek's arms around stiles stomach and maybe they end up sleeping and staying in bed for the rest of the day and get absolutely nothing done that they're supposed to but neither of them care because they're with each other and that's all that really matters


End file.
